Last word
by SunnyBunBun
Summary: Izaya mulai bersalah kepada Shizuo! Bisa dibilang ini Shizuonya baru despresi ya.. karakter DRRR! milikRyohgo sensei. Plot milik saya!tak suka jangan baca. ceritanya sedikit ga nyambung, maklumi aja :-: saya jga masih bocah
**Last word**

 **(ada beberapa kesalahan saat saya menulis cerita ini, harap dimaklumkan saya. Saya kurang teliti .-.)**

 **Izaya POV**

 _ **KRIIING... KRIIING...**_

 **Pagi yang sangat cerah untuk mengobservasi manusia. Aku Izaya Orihara akan memulai hari ini dengan bertemu manusia yang kubenci! Shizuo Heiwajima.**

' _ **...kenapa aku merasa bersalah? Apakah perbuatanku kemarin terlalu menghina Shizu-chan?'**_ **aku berpikir sejenak dan mengulang hari kemarin di otakku**

 _ **=flashback=**_

' _ **Shizu-chan, kau sehat?' aku bertanya kepada Shizu-chan.**_

 _ **Dia tak merespon apapun. Tapi dari tatapannya, sepertinya ia marah... itu hal biasa jika ia melihatku, mungkin dia akan membawa vending machine dan melemparkan ke arahku. Tapi, sekarang dia hanya memberiku sebuah tatapan entah mengarah ke diriku atau ke orang lain.**_

' _ **apa yau kau inginkan, Izaya-kun?' dia mulai bertanya hal yang sebetulnya tak perlu ditanyakan.**_

 _ **Aku merasa sedikit bosan dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan perlahan, Shizu-chan hanya menatapku dan sudah menfokuskan sebuah pukulan ke arah kepalaku.**_

' _ **woaa woaa! Tunggu, Shizu-chan!' aku menghentikannya. Caranya, aku menghindari pukulannya.**_

' _ **hari kau beruntung, Izaya-kun..' Shizu-chan benar-benar membosankan. Mungkin jika aku menghinanya dia akan kembali menjadi menyenangkan**_

' _ **nee... Shizu-chan, kalau kau melihat sekitarmu baik-baik.. kau akan menyadari bahwa kau dibenci oleh semua umat manusia, mereka sudah tak peduli dengan dirimu lagi termasuk adikmmu,Shinra,Dotachin,Taro,Celty dan teman dekatmu yang lainnya... mereka muak sangat muak dengan dirimu, 100% mereka tak ingin mempercayai monster sepertimu... oops! Aku terlalu berlebihan ya? HAHAHAHA maaf ya, Shizu-chan'**_

 _ **=end flasback=**_

' **setelah aku menghinanya, dia tak merespon apapun dan hanya pergi begitu saja' aku mulai mengetahui rasa sakit kalau dihina.**

" **SIAL! AKU TAK BISA MENARIK KATA-KATAKU, YA!?" aku berteriak, untungnya saat ini tak ada orang di apartemenku.**

 **Izaya POV end...**

 **Shizuo POV**

' _ **menjauhlah monster!'**_

' _ **seharusnya, manusia sepertimu hilang saja..'**_

' _ **jangan harap untuk bertemu dengan kami lagi'**_

' _ **MATI saja sana...'**_

 **Aku membuka mataku setelah mendapat mimpi buruk tadi. Mimpi itu rasanya seperti menghantui kepalaku, padahal Cuma dihina sama Izaya... kok bisa jadi kepikiran ya, 'jangan-jangan aku** **suka** **Izaya? ENGGAK MUNGKIN AKU MENYUKAI SI MUKA BADAK KERIPUT ITU!' aku menggaruk rambutku. Sepertinya, kata-kata Izaya cukup logis. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih, untuk saat ini ga ada susu atau pudding karena kanker(KANTONG KERING) atau lebih tepatnya aku bokek. Setelah meminum air, aku mencari obat flu. Inilah saat-saat terakhirku, tapi aku harus memikirkan hal ini lagi. Tapi, mimpi tadi sudah memberi jawabannya, aku meninggalkan sebuah surat di atas kasurku, setelah itu aku duduk dan membawa obat tadi. Kutelan semua tablet(bukan yang dipencet-pencet).**

 **Shizuo POV**

 **GA ADA POV POV-an**

 **Izaya berjalan ke Ikebukuro dan mulai bertanya ke orang-orang, Izaya bertanya ke Taro namun jawabannya sangat tak memuaskan. Izaya bertemu dengan Dotachin bersama teman-temannya hasilnya tetap saja tak memuaskan**

 **Izaya menyerah dan sesuai rencana B, dia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Shizuo.**

 _ **Tok tok...**_

 **Tidak ada jawaban.**

 **Izaya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Keadaan rumah yang sepi,tak ada orang disekitar,pintu ga DIKUNCI!**

' _ **GAWAT KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGAN JU-ON ATAU SADAKO!' Izaya panik didalam hati. Dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam, tak ada orang atau Shizuo masih tidur?.**_

 _ **Izaya merasa dihantui oleh kata-kata kejam yang telah ia ucapkan. Izaya berjalan ke kamar Shizuo.**_

" _ **BENERAN ADA JU-ON, YA!?" Izaya berteriak dan berlari ke tempat Shizuo berada.**_

" _ **Obat? Udah habis?" izaya mengecek isi obatnya dan melihat ke arah Shizuo. Bulu kuduk Izaya mulai menaik, Izaya sudah 100% ketakutan + cemas.**_

" _ **Shizu-chan... kuharap kau dengar aku, kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf... tapi kau boleh saja tak memaafkanku, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan itu".**_

 _ **Izaya masih mengira Shizuo tertidur, tapi ketika menggenggam lengan Shizuo. Izaya sudah merasa waktu terhenti ketika merasakan dingin di t**_ **angan Shizuo. Izaya melihat sobekan kertas di sebelah Shizuo.**

' _ **siapa pun yang membaca surat ini, aku hanya ingin bilang "minta maaf" ke semua orang yang sudah kusakiti, sampaikan pesanku untuk Izaya juga... jangan salahkan dia hanya karena dia menghinaku. Jika Izaya yang membaca ini, baliklah kertas ini..'**_

 **Izaya membaliknya**

' _ **Izaya, maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini. Mungkin kau tak mau memaafkanku, tapi tak apa.. masuk ke neraka bagi ku sudah sangat pantas, karena aku telah melukai banyak orang termasuk kau,Izaya. Tapi semoga saja aku masuk ke Surga... hey, Izaya.. tanpamu mungkin hidup ini ga seru... TAPI AKU GA SUKA KAMU YA! AKU NORMAL! Terima kasih, Izaya.**_

 _ **Shizuo Heiwajima"**_

' _ **bodoh'**_ **Izaya tak bisa menerima semua ini.. hatinya sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.**

 **Izaya sudah tidak punya pilihan hidup selain ikut bersama Shizuo.**

 **End.**


End file.
